This invention relates to stand-alone keyboards of the type commonly provided for use with personal computers. Such keyboards customarily are connected to the computer by a cable of sufficient length to permit convenient physical separation from the computer. Such keyboards are provided with a series of general purpose keys and may also have a series of special function keys. Such special function keys enable the computer to interpret entries from the general purpose keys in accordance with some special function designated by the user. For example, the computer may specially equipped to communicate with a remote data base such as the Lexis (registered trademark of the Mead Corporation) information retrieval system. The owner of the data base may provide the user with the option of aquiring a specially configured, dedicated terminal or, alternatively, using a modification kit for a standard, commercially available computer system. If the latter option is selected, then the modification kit must be configured to enable usage of the general purpose keys and the special function keys in a manner approximating the usage of the keys provided on the corresponding specially configured terminal. That oftentimes leads to an awkard and inconvenient operational routine for the user. It is therefore seen that there is a need for improved apparatus for enabling the entry of special format information into a computer system.